Professor Layton & Sonic the Hedgehog: The Enigmatic Entity
by S0NICFan111
Summary: A confusing mystery in London turns into something big: impossible magic, hundreds of mysterious deaths, and possessed friends. A powerful but dangerous entity within Station Square plans to destroy the heroes' worlds in baffling ways. It's up to Sonic and Professor Layton to crack this puzzle and stop him before it's too late! AU


Alright, get this. The other day, I met some guy in a top hat who had no idea who or even _what_ I was. He claimed he had never met any "creatures like me with that name before". Then, it turned out he lives on Earth after all, to all of our surprise. Yeah, I know, really strange. Seriously, I don't mean to brag or anything, but anyone who breathes on this planet, who doesn't live under a rock, should know who Sonic the Hedgehog is.

* * *

 **London**

 **1:23 pm, 17/9**

"G-Guys wait for me!" A boy wearing mostly blue sprinted towards the looming skyscraper with a suitcase in his hands. He caught up with a gentleman, wearing a brown top hat, jacket, and dark orange shirt, and lady, wearing a yellow trench coat and a big pink bowtie. He was finally able to gaze up at the beautiful tower before him. It was made entirely of glass and metal, higher than the heavens. The building has a lovely garden full of roses in front of it, crowded by people who are waiting to get inside.

"Isn't it great, Luke?" The woman asked, as she smiled at the building in front of them and patted down her frizzy, long, brown hair. "We will finally be able to meet the man who supposedly created the tallest building in the world in only one day, without anyone noticing."

"A true puzzle, wouldn't you agree?" The gentleman said as he took the heavy suitcase from Luke. He fixed his top hat.

"Yeah," Luke said. "But I'm sure, Professor Layton, the best puzzle solver in the world, will be able to crack this one!"

The professor chuckled. "We'll see, my boy."

The three finally entered the mysterious building, greeted by hundreds of people who also had the chance to get inside. They all were scrambling about, wanting to get a good look at this enigma of a man, who's supposedly hiding behind a stage. It was to the very end of the lobby, almost as wide as the building itself. The only thing stopping the mob from getting onto it were seven large guards, standing in front, pushing guests from the platform.

"Emmy, would you mind taking a few pictures if we get closer?" Professor Layton asked his assistant.

"Not one bit, professor!" The woman, a mysterious lady who became the professor's partner before the recent Misthallery incident, took her camera and held it to her eye, as the three attendees scrambled through the crowd of fervent guests. When they finally got close enough to see _something_ on the platform, confusion struck both Emmy and Luke. Now, there's a man walking around the stage, but in some sort of getup.

"I wonder why he's wearing that... costume," Luke said to the two.

"Rumor has it that he's not wearing a costume after all," the professor explained to them. "Many people say he's an... extraterrestrial from another... _dimension_." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in Layton's voice, which was hardly noticeable below the loud shrieks of guests around them.

Emmy laughed. "That's nonsense. It's probably some kind of show and that's not Lucas after all."

"Lucas?" Luke asked.

"Oh, right, we didn't explain this to you yet," Emmy recalled. "The professor and I were discussing about this yesterday. Two nights ago, a mysterious 170-floor building appeared, getting rid of many buildings in its place, out of nowhere. Nobody knows where it came from or how it got here. Nobody even knows where the people who were here that night went off to. But you already know that."

"Lucas is the man who allegedly created this building... all by himself," Layton crossed his arms in disbelief. "People claim he may be an alien, have superpowers, is a fraud..."

"Pretty much anything you can imagine was thrown at this guy," Emmy said.

"How do you think he did that...?" Luke asked, absolutely stunned. He would never guess how this is remotely possible.

"I... have absolutely no idea," Professor Layton replied.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard in front of them. A puff of white smoke was the only thing on the stage. People screamed and ran around, as the professor picked up Luke with one hand to avoid the boy getting trampled by the frightened crowd and tightly clutched his suitcase in the other. Professor Layton and Emmy ran toward the stage, as everyone else ran in many directions. When the lobby quieted down, a voice could be heard at the stage.

"-gentlemen, please listen... Ladies? Gentlemen?" The man in the costume quietly asked for their attention, and got it. "Ah, there we go. I apologize, but we were experiencing some technical difficulties. Mostly with these... firecracker machine things..."

Murmurs were heard across the room. He patted is microphone and cleared his throat. "As you may all know, I am Lucas-"

Uproar began once again by the crowd of people, either screaming nasty insults to the man or comments of admiration.

"-you please... May you please be quiet? Come on..." Lucas facepalmed and sighed as he gestured the guards to quiet the mass down. After a few yells from the seven of them, everyone finally calmed again.

Lucas cleared his throat once more. "If... something like that happens again I must escort you all out of my building. Y-You all aren't even supposed to be here."

Some people objected again, as others tried to tell them to stop, which led to more pandemonium.

"Are you-? Ugh, I'm done," He dropped the microphone and walked off the stage. Even more guards, which seemed about forty, came from the shadows and escorted the attendees from the building.

"Wait! We can't leave just yet!" Luke pleaded over a loud screech caused by the dropped microphone.

"Hold on a second... it seems like the guards aren't interested in escorting us..." Emmy pointed out.

They were all going around the three and hurriedly pushed everyone else out of the two, small doors behind them.

"You three," Lucas approached them from behind the stage when the lobby was mostly cleared. "Hershel, Luke, and Emmy, correct?"

"Yes," Layton fixed his hat.

"Uh... yeah," Luke hopped off of the professor's back, now that the crowd is gone.

"Uh huh."

"Um, very nice," Lucas bows. "I'm sorry about that explosion earlier. You see, this stage is actually for a band's performance I was going to have here, but suddenly, a large horde of people gushed in like they've gone mad. Anyway, when the band was to appear fire would spew out of these... holes... and- well, you get the point..."

"Uh... sure," Emmy said awkwardly. "Why'd you keep us here?"

"Well, I'm in sort of a predicament," Lucas rubbed his arm. "And I was told you would be the best to help me out... by a... um, friend."

"And what might be troubling you... sir?" Layton asked.

"Well, you might look at me like I'm insane. Not because I look like a, uh, well... anyway," Lucas took a deep breath before continuing.

"I-It appears my building and I have been transported to... another world."


End file.
